What the Time's Done
by AmandaArtiste
Summary: Scheck is out of prison, the Hey Arnold! gang's in high school. Helga's in danger and Arnold could be her only hope! I'm back! AH & GP
1. Aged to Perfection

****

Disclaimer: I don't own Hey Arnold! or any of the characters (unless they're not seen in the series). I do own this story so please don't plagiarize or sue me. Thanks. Now enjoy!

****

A/N: This story is set in the future where Helga, Arnold, and the gang are all seniors in high school. I know it's been done before but I wanted to give it a shot so remember that any intense, violent, or romantic situations aren't dealing with elementary kids but high schoolers. So don't flame me about age stuff. Reviews are appreciated though.

**__**

What the Time's Done

Part One: Aged to Perfection

Childhood and adolescence sometimes pass us by seeming slow in their journeys until that fateful day when we wake up and realize that they're gone. When we find ourselves suddenly transformed from carefree children or curious preteens to emotional teenagers on the brink of adulthood. We are then more than we ever thought possible. Faced with decisions that could stay with us for a lifetime. The event of growing up is a bittersweet experience fraught with danger, discovery, and at times, heartache. The sad melody of lost time plays on as we endure day after day of life with our aged comrades. That kid that always tripped over his own shoelaces is now most likely to succeed, that brainiac from the front row now has a scholarship to the top university in the state, and the quiet poet that remained anonymous through most of the early school years has been exposed and somehow transformed into the most beautiful and well respected girl in the graduating class. And then, there's that football headed kid that she finally paired up with, the one that could've been anything and everything. Now faced with the harsh reality that sometimes, love takes separate paths…

Arnold and Helga were standing outside the hallway entrance to their high school early one late winter day awaiting the arrival of their best friends Phoebe and Gerald. Both sets of couples had grown up with each other and eventually exposed their love. Aging brought forth the realizations that the heart wants what it wants, even when it makes little sense to everyone else. Arnold and Helga had been the most unlikely couple ever whereas Phoebe and Gerald were often thought to wind up together since elementary school. Helga had bullied Arnold most of his life, expressing her desire to be near him by shoving him away and taunting him with such names as 'football head' and 'little yellow haired shrimp'. Arnold had fallen for the ploy that Helga hated his guts until the day he himself realized what was really going on. He'd always suspected Helga of having a softer side, and--on rare occasions--he himself had seen it. Then one fateful day he'd wound up escorting her to a dance and finding out just how strong a bond existed between them. Jealousy had even factored in countless times over the years and finally, it was made official that they had found soul mates in each other. Gerald and Phoebe had slowly but surely came together on their own as well, Gerald finally admitting to Phoebe that he wanted to be more than just friends. 

So childhood enemies and long time admirers had become couples. The second item now approached the first.

"Hey Arnold!" Gerald called out waving his hand to attract his best buddy's attention.

"Hi Gerald, c'mon the bell's about to ring." Arnold answered taking his arm out from around Helga's shoulders.

Helga greeted Phoebe in a similar fashion and the group of four headed inside and towards their separate classes.

"Has Arnold asked you to the prom yet?" Phoebe inquired once she and Helga were in their Advanced Placement English class.

"He's still got two months Phoebs, "Helga reminded her, why, has Geraldo asked you?"

"Yep," Phoebe beamed, she always had this brilliant smile that matched her intelligent personality whenever she was thrilled about something, "We were at the movies last weekend when it kind of came up."

"Whatever," Helga laughed, "I'm not counting on football head to say anything until the last minute."

"But he will ask you right?" Phoebe pressed, "I mean, I was hoping the four us would share a limo or something."

"Don't sweat it Phoebe," Helga assured her, "Arnold will bring it up the week before or something, you won't have to go alone with Gerald. Sheesh, you've been dating since fifth grade and you're STILL nervous about going solo."

In World Cultures class Arnold and Gerald were carrying on a conversation of their own before the final bell. 

"And then Lt. Wrath nailed the army of Zarthic warriors and saved that Helena chick before the bomb could go off in her office," Gerald was saying.

"Sounds like a cool movie," Arnold replied flipping through his text book searching for his homework assignment.

"It is man, you should take Helga to see it this weekend." 

"Helga has a poetry reading scheduled at Club Mocha," Arnold sighed, "I get to spend three hours down there listening to a bunch of gothic wannabes whine about their life and how pointless it is."

"The things we do for love huh?" Gerald laughed, "Last week I had to sit in a boring rehearsal of _The Life of Abigail Adams _cause Phoebe was staring in it." 

"Bet that was fun." Arnold chuckled. "Helga isn't really into historic plays and stuff, thank goodness."

Just then the bell rang and their teacher, Mr. Cynic walked in with his black portfolio.

"Oh great," Gerald whispered, "you know what that means…"

"Yeah," Arnold groaned, "profiling famous international leaders."

******

Sid and Stinky hid behind a row of lockers in the hallway as their principal Mrs. Leery headed down the hall.

"Boy howdy is she gonna be surprised," Sid snickered as the unsuspecting victim continued to patrol the halls.

"Yeah," Stinky joined in, "too bad Harold's in in-school suspension, he would've loved to do this with us."

"Well it's not our fault he couldn't get away before the stink bomb went off in the gym teacher's office." Sid exclaimed a little too loudly.

"Who's there?" Mrs. Leery demanded approaching the boys. "Sid, Stinky? Now what are you troublemakers up to?"

"N-nothing Mrs. Leery," Sid gulped hiding the paper bag behind his back.

"And why aren't you in class?" Mrs. Leery raised an eyebrow staring down the two hooligans.

"W-we were just headin' out for a drink of water Mrs. Leery," Stinky lied.

"Behind the lockers?"

"Y-yes ma'am." Sid stuttered.

"I suggest you two boys head back to class, **now**." Mrs. Leery instructed, truth be told, she really didn't want to know what sort of prank Sid and Stinky had planned.

"Y-yes Mrs. Leery," both boys answered taking off for World Cultures with the bag concealed under Sid's jacket.

Arnold and Gerald looked up from their review sheets as Sid and Stinky darted into the classroom and collapsed in their desks.

"Mrs. Leery catch ya before you could nail her with water balloons full of shaving cream again?" Gerald asked.

"I reckon so," Stinky grumbled breathlessly, "it's gettin' harder than uncooked corn to pull one over on these grown ups."

"Don't you think it's a little immature to keep pulling pranks like this at your age?" Arnold asked correcting number 14.

"Are you kiddin' Arnold?" Sid gasped, "It's stuff like this that makes it worth coming to school."

"Sid my man," Gerald moaned, "do us all a favor and drop out."

"Can't," Sid whined, "my mom'd kill me."

******

In the teacher's lounge across the hall Mrs. Jennings and Mr. Polk were watching the latest news report. Cathy Brinkley was reporting on local news dealing with a prison release of one of the most hated businessmen in the city's history.

"And the release of Mr. Scheck has resulted in much controversy this morning due to his unlawful actions against the residents of an historic neighborhood downtown in our fair city." Cathy continued.

"I can't believe they're letting that criminal out of jail," Mrs. Jennings commented sipping her coffee.

"I know," Mr. Polk agreed, "and just think of how poor Arnold and Gerald are gonna feel once they find out."

"I'd hate to be the one to break the news to them." Mrs. Jennings sighed, "It's something best heard from the their families I suppose."

"Yep," Mr. Polk sighed, "it's not a good day to be responsible for putting Scheck behind bars."

******

Cathy Brinkley approached the much hated businessman as he stepped past the guarded barbed wire fence of the local prison. "Mr. Scheck, a moment of your time please."

Scheck reluctantly turned to face the annoying reporter, "Yes?"

"It's been nearly nine years since you first were sentenced to prison time, what are your plans now that you've been permitted to rejoin society?"

"Why, I merely wish to give back to the community after causing it so much pain," Mr. Scheck responded. 

"And exactly how do you plan to do so Mr. Scheck?"

"I thought I might try giving back starting with the educational department of our city, after all I do have the needed resources to help out in the education of our promising youth." Mr. Scheck explained.

"And what of the two boys that are responsible for putting you away?" Cathy inquired shoving the microphone closer to Scheck's face.

"If anything I'd like to extend my deepest gratitude to those boys for helping me to see the error of my ways." Mr. Scheck announced in a sincere tone, "I assure you Ms. Brinkley I bare no ill will whatsoever towards those children. Now if you'll excuse, my ride has arrived."

Scheck dismissed himself and headed towards his limousine, after getting in the driver looked towards the rearview mirror, "Nice one Mr. Scheck, throw everyone off your trail."

"Oh it was no ploy," Scheck assured his employee as he rolled the window up between them, "those boys are of absolutely no concern to me. No…I have bigger fish to fry."

Scheck meant this too, he had known for a long time that Arnold and Gerald couldn't have been responsible for his incarceration. No…he owed his prison time to one individual and one individual only. That Pataki brat that knew the location of the key. That had somehow maintained contact with the two brats that kept breaking into his business and searching for the tomato document. If not for her interference he would've bulldozed that wretched neighborhood and avenged his ancestors!

__

Helga Pataki, Scheck thought darkly, _you're about to learn that no one messes with a Scheck!_

________________________________________________________________________

*Poor unsuspecting Helga, she has no idea of the danger she's in. And will Arnold and Gerald be able to save her? Will she need saving? Review and I'll post more soon!*


	2. Dangerous Changes

**__**

What the Time's Done

Part Two: Dangerous Changes

One week later…

The lunch bell rang at the high school sending teens shuffling through the crowded halls towards the cafeteria or outside to eat at the picnic tables or on the small plots of grass. High school sweethearts sat on checkered blankets and preps tanned on beach towels as the first lunch began at the high school. Those who had second lunch would be confined to their third period classroom for a good hour and a half.

It was a fairly sunny day as the teenagers sat down for a quick bite and a much needed break from class. But like on most bright and warm days there was a storm cloud lingering nearby, just waiting to spoil the serene fun of the carefree youth…

"Gerald, we're over here!" Phoebe waved to her boyfriend as he exited the cafeteria's back doors with Arnold following close behind.

"Comin' Phoebe!" Gerald called out nearly dropping the two trays his was carrying. "So Arnold my man, today's the day right?"

"Huh?" Arnold glanced over at his best friend who was hinting at him about something that obviously had to do with his girl, that tone of voice that Gerald used was unmistakable for concerning matters of Arnold's love life. 

Gerald rolled his eyes, "The prom man! Did you forget already? You're said last night on IM that you'd be askin' her today at lunch. So, when should I distract Phoebe?"

"Oh, uh, that." Arnold gulped, "Well…"

"ARNOLD!" Gerald snapped suddenly spinning around and halting their progress, "You're not gonna turn chicken on me now are ya? You PROMISED you'd ask Helga today so Phoebe and I could rent that limo. There's no way I can afford to pay for a limo AND dinner at that new Italian place uptown on my salary."

"Look Gerald I know you've got a deposit to make and reservations to get and everything. I'll ask her it's just-" Arnold glanced over Gerald's shoulder at Helga who was sitting on a grassy knoll reading some new gothic novel she'd found at the library, "-I wanna wait for just the right time to ask her."

"Arnold, my main man," Gerald began in an unaffected manner, "you know she's gonna say yes right? I mean, you _are _her boyfriend and all. What's stopping you?"

"I just don't wanna blow it and screw the whole thing up," Arnold replied frustrated as he brushed past Gerald. "This is the prom, I don't get a second chance to do everything right."

Sighing Gerald trailed behind Arnold and joined the two girls on the grass.

"What took you so long?" Helga said in what anyone who didn't really know her would perceive to be a scoffing tone.

"Long line." Gerald grumbled. "That and the cafeteria ladies aren't all that good at countin' change."

"That's precisely why I make sure to try and use correct change each time I purchase a meal." Phoebe beamed.

"Psh, come off it Phoebs you haven't had to pay for your food since the first semester of ninth grade. Geraldo always picks up the tab." Helga stated.

"Well, I'd pay for your lunch too. If you'd let me." Arnold mentioned.

"Thanks but no thanks Football Head." Helga grinned without looking up from her book, "Thanks to years of Merriam's neglect and drunken delusions I've become an expert at making and bringing my own lunch."

Arnold smiled, that reaction was about the best one he could've hoped for from Helga. At least she hadn't gone off about how she didn't really _need_ help from him or anyone else when it came to getting lunch.

Gerald saw this 'tender' moment and nudged Arnold before 'distracting' Phoebe with a personal conversation of his own.

Arnold grunted and took the hint. Scooting closer to Helga (to the point where he was actually leaning over her shoulder) he asked, "So--uh--Helga, I was thinking about all the stuff that's comin' up, like prom, and-"

To Arnold's surprise she closed the book and faced him, "Got something on your mind Hair Boy?"

"Yeah…" getting Helga's complete attention only doubled the size of the knot in his throat, "…uh, I was just wonderin' if you'd like to be my date for the prom. Since we're kind of a couple and all."

__

He's cute when he babbles like that. Helga concluded. "Alright Romeo," she pecked him on the cheek, "pick me up at 7 or something. Sheesh, it's kinda early and all but I guess for the sake of reservations it's good that ya went ahead and asked me."

Arnold tossed Gerald an _I TOLD YOU SO!_ glance. Gerald (who'd been looking over his shoulder while talking the whole time) simply shrugged as if to say _Well, at least it's over now right?_

It was then that the storm hit.

The four students were all sitting on the knoll minding their own business when _he_ strolled by and decided to make his first move for revenge. Oh how sweet it would be!

A large dark shadow fell over the small group sending an odd chill down their spines. Scheck smiled menacingly down on the lot as four dumbstruck, horror-filled faces stared up at him. "Good afternoon students."

"Aw man I knew I should've stayed in bed today!" Gerald gulped.

"Scheck!" Arnold gasped, "What do you want?!"

"Yeah pal there's like school police everywhere incase you hadn't noticed." Helga snapped. It was her comment that he paid particular attention to.

"Yes Ms. Pataki, I'm completely aware of the situation." Scheck grinned, "I was just merely coming over to inform you all that I've realized the wrongs of my previous actions and would simply like to move on and concentrate on my educational affairs."

"What are you talkin' about?" Gerald demanded.

"In a word," Scheck grinned, "you."

Four pairs of eyes went wide.

"You see I've decided to pool my resources into helping this city's public educational departments improve their facilities. I've decided the best way to do that will be to get input from the students and I'm pleased to say that I'll be starting with those from your school. So-" he glanced around the suspicious party and smiled widely at Helga, "any volunteers?"

Arnold placed an arm protectively around Helga's shoulders, "No Scheck. We're not helping you with anything. And if you don't keep your distance…"

"Calm down young man," the businessman chuckled as he backed away, "I'm not here to start anything, I'll just be leaving now. But…I strongly encourage all of you to consider my offer. It is, after all, for _your_ own good."

Arnold, Helga, Phoebe, and Gerald stared angrily after Scheck as he shuffled away whistling a merry tune. "Man Arnold, he's up to something."

"I know Gerald." Arnold agreed, "We'd better keep an eye on him."

"No problem," Gerald sneered, "from the looks of things, _he's_ the one who'll be keepin' an eye on _us_!"

__

That's right kids, enjoy you're little carefree meal while you can. Scheck thought wickedly as he headed into the high school._ For soon you're inseperable group will be one troublemaker short._

________________________________________________________________________

*Okay, I've updated. Yay! It's about time too, right? Sorry to leave everyone hanging for so long. Um…please continue to review, it's great motivation. Thanks for reading!*


End file.
